Alice the Rabbit
Introduction Alice is an highly versatile character with tools for almost every situation, she can play keep away or rushdown extremely well, she has great mobility both her dash and walk speed are fast and her dash covers a lot of distance, she has one of the best jumps in the game as well as various other mobility tools such as sways and slides. her normals have good range and she excels at low/mid rushes and frame traps. While in hyper form her damage is devastating thanks to her trait Power Legs which makes all her kicks deal significantly increased damage and guard break. To play Alice effectively you to learn every option she has for each situation, because of this and the fact she has some of the highest execution requirements in the game particularly with her instant while running B combos Alice requires a lot of time to learn. Pros * Can play both keep away and rushdown effective * Very good mobility * Great jump * Strong frame traps * Amazing low/mid mixups * Very high damage in hyper Cons * Below average recovery and defense stats * Some attacks lose a tiny bit of range when in beast * Somewhat limited Guard Breaks outside of hyper * Her BnB combos require a lot of execution Stats Ability Plus * Power Legs: Increased damage, Hit Effect and Guard Breaks on all kicks, damage bonus is about 40-50%. * Consecutive Hit (air): All attacks have increased hitstun against air born opponents, hitstun decay still applies. Command List Alice command list Combo List Human * K,P xx 214K * (6K), 2K, 2P xx 236P * 236G, 66K * 236G, dash 236G * j.6P, 3K,K, 4K * j.K, j.B, 8B, 3K,K,1B Beast * 8B, 2B, back throw * (ch) 66B (AC) j.K, j.P, j.B (dash under) * (ch) 236B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B (AC) j.6B, 8K, P,P,P, 8B, 3K,K,1B * (ch) 236B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B (AC) j.6B, 8K, P,P,P,6K, (ac) (airthrow) * (ch) 236B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B 2361369B * (ch) 214K, 8K, 66P, 3K3K1B * J.6B, 66B (AC) j.6B, 2P 2K 2K, 3K 3K 1B Hyperbeast * (ch) 66B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B (AC) j.6B, 8K, P,P,P,6P, B,B,B,8B, 3K,3K,1B * (ch) 66B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B (AC) j.6B, 8K, P,P,P,6P, B,B,B,6B xx 236B (ac) (air throw) * (ch) 66B (AC) j.6B, instant dash B 2361369B *''All (ch) 236B combos can be started from running B as well'' Strategy and Tactics Alice's main goal is to exploit her fantastic mobility and good pokes while setting up counter hit traps with 236B to land her devastating air combos, once in beast many of Alice's pokes become enhanced in various ways, when in beast Alice can also afford to play more aggressively utilizing her low rush beast chains which are an effective mixup tool. In Hyper mode Alice becomes a true powerhouse further increasing the effectiveness of her pokes and rush down and dealing some of the highest damage in the game. Important moves P,P - Amazing poke string you will be using this a lot, fast, good range and naturally combos, frame data is improved further in Beast form. Has a few branching string paths with a low, mid launcher or cancel point but for the most part you will be sticking to just P,P. B,B - very similar to P,P but has better range and is slightly slower, has more vertical range on its hit box making it better for catching people in the air than P,P. 2P,2K - Another great poke its advantage over PP is it cant be crouched and is good for low profiling things, though its not a natural combo. another kick can be added on the end to keep people guessing good against opponents who like to hit buttons but it is significantly less safe otherwise. 3K,K - Good low hitting poke that naturally combos in Beast, has a few follow ups but the one you will be using most is 4K, hits OTG for extra damage and oki setup. 3K,K/4G is devastating in Hyper you can easily guard crush your opponent taking away huge chunks of health and is difficult to deal with. '8P '- Has better range than it looks thanks to its amazing hitbox, comes out in 9 frames and has a lot of active frames, though it is rather unsafe on block 'j.B '- Neutral jumping B is great used defensively against attacking opponents, it has a large hitbox and can hit on both sides for a cross up, it will outright beat or clash with almost every none dedicated anti air move and can lead to big damage. This move deals insane damage in Hyper and you can easily deal between 70-60% damage off a counter hit.